User blog:MainLineEngine112/Enterprising Engines! Speculative Timeline
Hey hey hey friendos! It's me, BBTE, under a new name, for the sake of being consistent with my YouTube name. Anyways, finals week is looming overhead so I'm gonna be AWOL (because, like, I definitely have been so very extremely active on this wiki anyways lately) for a little bit. Things should clear up come summer though. Anyways, before I get swamped in study guides and massive SAT textbooks, here's something I thought I'd do after EE's latest update video. Using my God-given powers of overanalyzing everything (and being really good at procrastinating actual homework), I've mapped out a complete timeline of Enterprising Engines! for the sake of keeping track of when everything is happening parallel to the TV Series. So here it is! *''Note: This timeline is made from speculation and observational conclusion. It is necessarily not the official be-all-end-all for the series.*'' **'Also note:' This timeline covers everything from the year 2011 onwards, when EE93's series begins, with the addition of episodes and flashbacks and other important events that have been canonically placed prior to said year.** ***'Also also note:' This timeline does not individually regard each and every episode. Only major events are marked, similarly to the RWS timeline on the T&F Wiki.**** 1924 (Swashbuckler flashback scenes) *Proteus arrives on the Skarloey Railway, shortly before his demise. 2009 (Swashbuckler flashback scenes) *Sir Frederick Aura steals maps from the Thin Controller. 2011 (Lift Bridge - Paxton and Norman) *''Note: Some early episodes may possibly take place in late 2010, due to the winter-themed episodes in Season 1''.* *Lady visits Sodor (her appearance in early Season 1 and 2 episodes) *The Little Western Extension is put underway (The beginning of Lift Bridge). *The Tidmouth Lift Bridge is constructed (Lift Bridge). *Splatter and Dodge arrive on Sodor on trial, and are leased to the Sodor Logging Company (Splatter ''and ''Dodge). *Stepney's visit to Sodor ends (Stepney Makes an Entrance). *''Note: It is unknown when this particular visit began.*'' *High Tower collapses (The Old Warrior). *Derek is properly repaired (Redemption). *Goliath sinks after Duck's accident (Bon Voyage). *The North Western Railway leases 'Arry and Bert in a joint ownership contract with the Sodor Ironworks (Feeling Lucky?) *Gregory Larson begins a highly confidential overhaul of the Flying Wing (Snow Blind). *The Fat Controller borrows Wilbert to help with the Little Western Extension (Snow Blind). *The first of many gunpowder warehouses is discovered on the Skarloey Railway (Double Whammy). *Pip and Emma are purchased by the NWR (Buffer Bashing takes place within the RWS book "Thomas and his Friends," when Pip and Emma were purchased). *Sidney arrives on Sodor (Sidney). *Paxton and Norman arrive on Sodor (Paxton and Norman). *'''Note:' Despite being released in 2012, Paxton and Norman had to have arrived on Sodor pre-Day of the Diesels, which is in 2011, if its release date is to be assumed as its place in canon.*'' *Belle and Flynn arrive on Sodor (Day of the Diesels). *The Vicarstown Dieselworks are rebuilt (Day of the Diesels). *''Thomas and Friends'' Season 15 takes place. *'''Note:' The events of T&F S15 (as with other seasons) may be scattered throughout the timeline, but all the episodes must take place after Day of the Diesels, which is in 2011 based on its release date, and takes place after Paxton and Norman's arrival.*'' 2012 (Grim Messengers of Doom - Rosie) *Patriot is scrapped (Grim Messengers of Doom) *"No Hunting" laws are put into place on the Skarloey Railway (Pigeon Hunting). *The Flying Scotsman visits Sodor (Scot-free). *Young Tucker arrives on Sodor (sometime before Mavis and the Tornado ). *A hurricane sweeps over Sodor (Mavis and the Tornado). *Winston arrives on Sodor. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Luke is found at the BMQ (Blue Mountain Mystery). *'''Note:' Luke presumably orignally arrived on Sodor in 2009, if it is to be assumed that Victor was new to Sodor during Hero of the Rails'.*'' *''Thomas and Friends'' Season 16 takes place. *Stafford arrives on Sodor. *Note: '''The year 2012 ends with fewer episodes than other years. This is because, due to the placement of Young Tucker, which features a cameo from Caitlin, said episode takes place post-King of the Railway.* 2013 (Young Tucker - All the World's a Stage) *''Note: Hibernation may actually take place at the end of 2013, later than it aired, or alternatively, Tag-Team may have taken place in 2012, due to where Hibernation occurs seasonally.*'' *Sir Robert Norramby returns from travelling the world (King of the Railway). *Stephen is restored (King of the Railway). *Ulfstead Castle is reopened to the public (King of the Railway). *Caitlin and Connor begin taking fast Express trains from the Mainland to Ulfstead (King of the Railway). *''Thomas and Friends'' Season 17 takes place. *Porter arrives on Sodor. *The "Munitions" Incident occurs (Munitions). *Captain Grant is murdered by Sir Frederick Aura (Munitions). *The "Blunderbuss" Incident occurs (Blunderbuss). *Rick, Weaver, and Vegard are arrested (Blunderbuss). *King Orry's lost sword is found (Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure). *D261 and D199 are leased by Walter Sliggs (Aura of Menace). *Walter Sliggs' oil refinery is destroyed (Aura of Menace). *The Fat Controller makes a deal with Carlo Debris to deforest part of the line near Ballahoo (Henry and Kurt). *The Skarloey Railway puts on a production of Shakespeare's Hamlet. 2014 (Swashbucker - Perhaps He's Got a Corset) *The Fat Controller unveils his intentions for the Little Western Extension (Swashbuckler). *The employees of the Sodor Logging Co. revolt against Carlo Debris (Swashbuckler). *Marion and Timothy arrive on Sodor (confirmed in EE93's latest update video). *The events from Dead End ''through Season 3, Episode 3 lie here. *Gator visits Sodor (''Tale of the Brave). *''Thomas and Friends'' Season 18 takes place. *The Slip Coaches arrive on Sodor. *Samson arrives on Sodor (narration from Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills ''implies Samson is indeed a permanent resident on Sodor in ''Enterprising Engines! canon). *Donald and Douglas are sent to be overhauled after Donald's accident (This Too Shall Pass/''Perhaps He's Got a Corset''). *Richard Hatt begins training as the next Fat Controller (Perhaps He's Got a Corset). *Gregory Larson is appointed as the cheif engineer at Crovan's Gate Works (Perhaps He's got a Corset). 2015 (Logan Leaves his Mark - ?) *Logan and Sam arrive on Sodor (Logan sometime before Logan Leaves his Mark; Sam sometime before Culdee Fell). *Culdee is sent to be repaired after an accident (Logan Leaves his Mark) *Samson is stationed at Crovan's Gate Mine (sometime before Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills). *Culdee returns from his repairs (Culdee Fell). *''Thomas and Friends'' Season 19 takes place. *Philip arrives on Sodor. *Plans for the Harwick Branch Line are made (The Suggestion Box). *Charlie and Molly are sent to help repair Flora's line (Ice Breaker). *Mallard, Duchess of Hamilton, Asbestos, and Blue Peter (secretly Proteus) visit Sodor (Percy and Asbestos). *The events between Percy and Asbestos and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure take place. *Ryan arrives on Sodor (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure). *Sailor John is arrested. *Skiff is restored to run Railboat Tours around Arlesburgh. *The Harwick Branch Line is built using supplies from the Little Western Extension Project. Trivia *Given that Day of the Diesels takes place in summer, and is presumably set in 2011 in to ''Enterprising Engines! ''canon, then all of Season 1 has to take place within late winter through early summer of 2011, possibly stretching back into 2010. *The year 2012 has less episodes taking place within it than any other year thus far. Category:Blog posts